


Icing Sugar

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gift Fic, Insecurity, Kissing, Nervousness, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shy Kaito, Spit As Lube, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never been on a date before..."</p><p>Gifto for a friend~</p><p>But with second person POV and protagonist with ambiguous gender, free for anyone to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



> Super duper late gift for SteelDollS~
> 
> Really sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner. ;; (And also sorry the attempt at plot just _sucks_ and I couldn't fix it.)

You were almost anxious yourself. Nervousness was just radiating off of your companion, walking so close to you it was as if you could feel it on your skin, like the heat from his blushing cheeks. Without a second thought, you reach back and take his hand in yours. "Ah-" At least he doesn't reject the gesture, instead he steps closer to you, sliding his fingers comfortably into the spaces between yours. He seems to calm down, even giving your hand a little squeeze.

One glance at him and you give a short laugh. He was making the _best_ face; his lips frowning and cheeks as red as a cherry. "You're adorable." You grin at him and receive a shocked expression in response.

Kaito avoids your eyes by looking around somewhat obsessively. "I-I'm nervous, is what I am..." He mumbles, probably trying to be quiet enough for you to not hear, but your ears would not be fooled. Really, there was no reason to be nervous. You're not sure if you can call what you're doing with your Vocaloid "dating", but the way your relationship has been, you might as well be. You tell him as much and he sighs. "I know, but..." He squeezes your hand again, staring down at his feet as he matches pace with you. "Well...You didn't even tell me where we're going."

Ah, right. When you realized Kaito had never actually been on a date, you sought to fix that for your loyal Vocaloid. He seemed a bit embarrassed, but ultimately happy with the idea of going on a date with you. It wasn't hard to think of the perfect place to take him. In fact, you were sure he'd love your choice. "I'm taking you to an ice cream parlor." You inform him with a pleased smile. Turning to him, that smile nearly turns into a face-splitting grin. There it is. Those wide eyes, that look of almost childlike wonder. You had pictured it in your head when you remembered that ice cream parlor you saw on the way home once and here it was, just as you had imagined it. That was the expression you wanted, the expression you loved.

"R-really...?" Kaito swallows hard, looking down and away as a fresh blush found its way to his cheeks. Was he trying to hide his excitement? You reach up to poke his cheek. "Yeah, of course. See? It's right over there." His eyes follow your pointing finger and _finally_ he starts smiling, too, at the sight of colorful, pastel shop just a little ways ahead of you. Of course you knew how to make the shy bluenet smile so wide. You're his Master, after all.

Despite the chilly treat that was sitting on the table in front of you, you were a little more invested in the treat sitting across the table. Another spoonful of ice cream disappearz into his mouth and Kaito lets out a hum of pleasure. He really was adorable, savoring each bite like it was a small heaven. Was there anyone else out there who loved ice cream this much? You would be astonished if that was a yes.

Your musings didn't last. You watch as the next bite he took, the plastic spoon lingers between his closed lips for a moment. Slowly he draws it out, upside down, to make sure he had gotten off all the remnants of sweetness from the clear plastic. It was only when it was fully out did you realize he was watching you now. "Master...?" He tilts his head. "You're not eating."

Just admiring the view, is all.

This time it was your turn to tilt your head in curiosity as Kaito's cheeks turn pink and he ducks his head. "M-master..." It seems he wants to protest, but is at a loss for words as he shifts uncomfortably. What? You're on a date, you're allowed to flirt. "W-well, yeah, but...I-it's embarrassing..." He lifts his head, looking down right pathetic with that sad frown and light blush. You hold back the urge to "aww" out loud and instead reach across the table to cup his cheek. "There's no need to be embarrassed, my sweet Kaito. C'mon, let's finish our ice cream and then we can head home, okay?" Actually, you had other ideas beyond letting Kaito relax, but, well, that could wait...

Kaito places his hand over yours, a small smile returning to him, and you both return to your sweet, if slightly melted, desserts.

***

"Mas-master..." Kaito's fingers tug lightly at the hem of your shirt, but he's staring down at your chest, unable to meet your eyes. You had barely gotten through the door before you had pushed him up against the wall, earning yourself a small squeak from the submissive Vocaloid.

You flash a crooked smile, your own hands finding their way to his face to cup his cheeks. Kaito gives no protests as you lean forward and press your lips to him; he seems eager to return the kiss, his hands sliding up your sides to clutch at your back. Despite your boldness and his clear readiness, he still acts nervous, hardly reciprocating when your tongue nudges his lips apart and graze his teeth. In spite of the hesitation, his thigh pushes up and rubs against yours as a whimper escapes his throat and into yours, your lungs filled by his sweet breath, leaving you dizzy.

It took all your self control to pull back, wanting to feel the softness of his lips against yours for a little longer, but your head was full of ideas. Ideas to make your Vocaloid let go of his worries and _squirm._

Kaito looks at you with uncertainty as you grasp both of his hands and begin leading him to your bedroom. You smile reassuringly, not taking your eyes away from his, despite the very real concern of you tripping and falling on your ass. You were lucky enough to make it to the door without incident and you lead him to your bed. Guiding him to sit down with a hand on his shoulder, you seat yourself beside him and slide your hand down his arm and to his leg. Kaito tentatively places his hand over yours and looks at you out of the corner of his eye. "I-I know...I know we've done this stuff before, b-but..." He trailed off and ducked his head.

He doesn't have to be afraid or self-conscious. All the stuttering and blushing may be cute, but you know why it happens. Lifting his chin up so he'll look at you, you press your lips to his in a chaste and sweet kiss. No roughness, no sexual motives behind it, just a gentle kiss, because your Vocaloid is beautiful and he is loved, and you want to treat him like the gift you know he is.

No protests or hesitation was given as you push him on his back, leaning over him to keep your lips locked together, even while your hand roams down his body. You unzip his coat - a bit awkward with the zipper going upward - and expose the sleeveless undershirt beneath, which you make quick work to untuck from his pants and pull up. Kaito watches you through half-lidded eyes when you sit up, enamored of his deliciously smooth, light skin, molded to the small hint of muscle on his torso.

There's no time to admire, you've stared enough in the past to have the image burned forever in your mind, but now you won't keep him waiting, stewing in his insecurities. You slip off the bed and kneel between his legs. You place your hands on his thighs to spread them and feel Kaito jolt slightly. You look up as he sits up, his eyes wide. "Woah, y-you're a little...Eager, Master." Well, yeah, of course you're eager; You've touched him all over a lot before, but this place is rarer. That certainly catches him off guard. You watch as his shocked expression became downright flustered. "Wh- M-master...!" He stammers out a few more almost-words, trying and failing to articulate what he was trying to say, then drops his head into his hands. "D-don't talk about i-it like that!"

Oh, how you love to tease him.

"Ah?!" Kaito jumps with the exclamation, a sign he very clearly felt your teeth graze him through his pants, the tough fabric, you knew, protecting his sensitive flesh from the brunt of your sudden nip. You catch his wrist as he reaches for you. Nothing scary, you promise. He's okay. Kaito settles down again and, even though he eases up, you catch it. He's barely relaxing, despite your soothing.

Sitting up on your knees, you grab his hand, cupping it gently and rubbing circles into the back of it with your thumb. It doesn't have to happen if he doesn't want it to, you reassure him. If he want it to stop, all he has to do is say the word; you could never be mad at him for that. Kaito looks almost guilty and squeezes your hand. "It's...It's not that I don't want to, It's just..." He trails off, the corners of his lips turning down as he looks away. It's just...? You prompt him to continue, momentarily forgetting your own arousal to comfort the upset Vocaloid. "I-I don't think it's okay that we do this...I-I mean! I don't think other Vocaloids do this with _their_ masters, so...

"I just feel like it's...W-wrong that we have s-sex.."

Oh. Ohhh. Is that all...? You grin. Of course it doesn't matter if other Vocaloids have sex with their masters or not! You tell him as much. "I love you a lot, Kaito. I like showing you that in different ways and sex? It's one of them. It makes us both feel good, so why would it be wrong to do it?" Kaito squirms a bit. Even he though still looks embarrassed, you think you calmed his worries. "It's not weird...?" Nope. "I guess I just thought...Well, I felt kind of guilty, because I-I liked it so much." He bites his bottom lip as a blush creeps up his neck. "It feels really good..." The last part was barely more than a whisper, the bluenet's expression easing, and the way he looks at you...You recognize that hopeful look.

Settling yourself back on your heels, you motion for Kaito to part his legs again. With a shy smile, Kaito leans back and spreads his legs for you. You make quick work of his lower clothes, so eager your fingers fumble every now and then, but finally, your Vocaloid stretches his lean body out on your bed in offering while your eyes center on one detail directly in front of your face. Kaito's cock stands erect and proud, lightly flushed, a betrayal of his barely-concealed need, and his balls hang heavily over his taint, round and firm, and begging for you to get a taste of their juicy contents. A lewd display that only comes across as charming, attached to the shy Vocaloid offering himself up to you. Your watering mouth can't resist any long. First, of course, you wrap your fist around the tip and draw down slowly, pulling his foreskin down to reveal a pretty pink head glistening with a small amount of smeared pre-cum. You loosely wrap your fingers around his shaft and press your lips just below his head, mouth open to expose your taste buds to his sensitive prick. You take your time and tease him, brushing your lips along his length, stealing licks and sucking gently on his frenulum to make him squeak.

You suck hard at the base, your head tilted somewhat awkwardly to give yourself access to the underside, the reward is worth it, however. Not letting go of the suction, you pull back with a satisfying 'pop' that makes Kaito let out a gentle cry, his thighs jerking. A small hickey now adorns Kaito's erection, much to your delight. It will soon fade and no one else will see it, but the act of privately marking him as your own is more than enough to send a thrill to your heart - and somewhere a little lower. With him now sporting the cute decoration, you feel it's time to get to the meat of it - you don't even pause to consider your lame pun - and wrap your lips around his engorged tip.

Kaito moans as your tongue flicks over the slit, digging out a drop of pre. You crack one eye open as you feel his hand touch yours, placed on his thigh to keep his leg spread, and his fingers work under your palm. You'd smile if you could, but your mouth is preoccupied, so you instead move to intertwine your fingers with his. You run your thumb over the soft hand you're holding and your heart skips as Kaito responds by squeezing yours.

An ecstatic moan slips through Kaito's lips again, his cock sweetly throbs against your tongue and another thrill shoots up your spine. Oh, how lucky you are; to get to pleasure your beloved Vocaloid like this. You feel sorry for those who can't afford to bring home a Vocaloid and must only admire from afar, unable to feel their warmth and hear these downright erotic gasps, for their master's ears only.

With a bit of reluctance, the appendage filling your mouth slowly slips free and into the air that surely felt cold against it. Before Kaito can protest, your hand takes the place of your mouth, jerking him with long strokes, varying in tightness to milk a few more drops of pre. While you jack him off, you stick two of your fingers in your mouth, all the while eyeing up your target.

Once your fingers were adequately slick with your saliva, you draw them from your mouth and press your index to Kaito's invitingly narrow hole. You take a moment to massage circles around it, trying to coax it to relax enough for what you had planned, and watch as it flexes, winking at you. "Nm...Master?" You smirk and turn your hand over, pressing your middle finger to his opening. You don't give him a moment to register your intent before you push inside, keeping it to one finger to make it easy on him. "Haa?!" Kaito gasps and jumps, his asshole clamping tight onto your intrusive digit. He props himself up on one elbow, staring at you in shock. "M-master...!" Putting your hand under his knee, you push his leg up and order him to hold it. With a bit of hesitation, Kaito does as you say, hooking his arm under his knee and laying back down.

You flash a hungry grin, eager to get him back in your mouth, but you have something important to take care of first. You pump and swirlyour finger inside of his hot depths, trying to get him used to the feeling, even though your saliva had already rubbed off on his inner walls. Kaito's toes curl and he whimpers. It must feel odd, something pushing at your walls from the _inside_ , but you know soon those whimpers will be gasps of pleasure.

Your index rubs insistently against your middle finger as you struggle to get it inside. "Kaito..." You coax gently. "You have to relax, okay? I promise I'll make you feel really good." He doesn't say anything, but you see his grip on his leg tighten and feel his muscles relax. With a small amount of difficulty, you slip a second finger inside of him. You scissor your fingers and feel him quiver around you. Even though you can't see his face, you can picture it easily in your head and find yourself smiling. Kaito has a really pretty face, with delicate but masculine features; to be able to see it twist in ecstasy as he struggles not to moan out loud is truly a gift.

Leaning forward, you take his member inside your mouth once more. You melt at the taste and, eager for more, slide your head lower, take inch after inch of his length in. You have to pull back before you reach the base, unthinkingly pulling his foreskin back over his head. With a short moment to settle yourself, you take a breath and steel yourself. Tears spring to your eyes as you hurriedly try to suppress your gag reflex, Kaito's tip touching the back of your throat in one smooth bob of your head. Just as you reach the base and find your nose pressed to his pelvis in a small patch of blue pubes, your fingers find a little button buried in his walls and push into it.

The sudden dual sensations prove too much for Kaito's resolve and he lets out a shrill cry, his hips bucking up into your face. It wasn't an orgasm, but the feeling of you pushing against and massaging his prostate is clearly driving him mad.

"A-aahh! Ma-mas...Masuta!" Wait, what was that? You slurp up his shaft and set to bobbing your head a much more manageable length. You cock an eyebrow and, wanting to see if what you're thinking is correct, you undulate your fingers against his prostate. You're not gentle, pressing into his little button hard, and the response is immediate. He trembles around your intruding digits, trying to wiggle his hips - not an easy feat, with his knee held tight to his chest in a display of impressive flexibility. "Nnnh! Masuta! Ki-kimochi ee!" Kaito cries, his accent now thick as he overloads, switching over to his Straight voicebank.

"Motto! Mottooo!" His inner walls squeeze down on your fingers, trying to draw them in and give him more pleasure. His cock twitches, thoroughly leaking pre into your mouth, which you're happy to swallow, trying to coax him to orgasm with the heat of your mouth and your tongue working tirelessly against his underside.

Your efforts are paid off. "I-ikisou da!!" With a blissful scream, Kaito convulses beneath you, his asshole clamping down so hard it nearly immobilizes your movements. The big vein running up his shaft swells against your tongue as silky, sweet cum releases into your mouth with his intense orgasm. You don't have time to savor the taste, instinctively swallowing down the creamy love as it touches your tongue.

It takes a moment, but the spent Vocaloid goes limp, his arm releasing it's death grip on his leg, which falls heavily on your shoulder. You clean off whatever remained on his shaft with your tongue and carefully slide your fingers out of him. Your legs were somewhat cramped from kneeling for so long and you sigh in relief as you're finally able to stand, though a bit unsteadily as you stretch out your legs.

You look over Kaito, his chest rising and falling laboriously as he lays utterly still. You climb onto the bed, half over him as you inspect his face. His eyes were closed and his face was wet, drool ran down his jaw and tears took over the rest of what was once dry. He seemed completely oblivious to your presence. With a small smile, you kiss his wet cheek and whisper. "You with me? Are you okay?"

It takes him a moment to respond, but finally he cracks an eye open and whispers hoarsely. "Saikou datta..." That about answers it. Closing his eyes again, he grimaces and you hear a 'pop' as he arches his back. Kaito settles back down and turns his head towards you. His eyes regard you with so much gratitude you're worried you may blush. "Y-you're amazing, Master." He smiles sweetly. "I love you." You kiss him and he returns it as best as he can, given his state of exhaustion.

Both of you were perfectly content to lay there and kiss, which you do for what felt like a several minutes, but eventually a nagging in your head pulls you away from him. You crawl off of him and stand up with a reluctant sigh.

There was no more time for playing. You've got a sticky, but happy, Vocaloid to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement unlocked: You fucked the English out of Kaito


End file.
